Simétrica
by Realhunter
Summary: Segundo relato de mi serie "Robotech en tres dimensiones". Complementa con "Onírica" publicado en este mismo sitio. Resulta que a veces, el ejemplo personal es más fuerte que cualquier frase hecha, a riesgo incluso que lo que conoces por vida, te alcance junto con la necesidad de expresar verdades sin fecha de caducidad...


SIMÉTRICA

Por

RealHunter

**DISCLAIMER**

_ROBOTECH™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de Harmony Gold USA, Inc. MACROSS™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de Big West Advertising Co. Ltd. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido realizado por motivos de diversión y esparcimiento y no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar los derechos de los antes citados._

_ROBOTECH ™ and all related characters, names and indications are trademarks of Harmony Gold USA, Inc. MACROSS ™ and all related characters, names and indications are trademarks of Big West Advertising Co. Ltd. All fandoms, characters, names and indications are trademarks of their respective owners. This story has been made for reasons of fun and entertainment and is not intended in any way violate the rights of the aforesaid._

* * *

La Colonia militar adjunta a los extensos terrenos de la Estación naval de Norfolk hacía inusual contraste con el mar iluminado de la misma estación, y la Cercana Escuela Naval de Especialidades. Tanta oscuridad solo significaba que sus esforzados habitantes dedicaban la noche estricta y militarmente al oficio del merecido descanso luego del diario ajetreo tanto civil como castrense.

No obstante ello, una de las casitas de aquel abigarrado como funcional conjunto habitacional, dejaba ver a trechos los chispazos de luz que ocasionalmente tocaban al descuido alguno de sus escuetos ventanales… hasta que los brillos causantes se detuvieron finalmente en solo una habitación. La luz permaneció yendo y viniendo un buen rato en ese lugar, eso, hasta que la potente luminosidad sin duda del suministro propio de ese hogar tuvo un encuentro simultaneo con la pequeña pero insistente luz, y con el descorrido del ventanal que intentaba no hacer ruido, sin conseguirlo en realidad.

-Lizzie Steinhauser ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La abrupta irrupción de la luz del cuarto mostró un cuadro nada halagüeño de admirar: Joanna Steinhauser Camps, de pie en bata y pantuflas, destellando el más mortífero de los infiernos a través de sus ojos, con una postura corporal de dureza inatacable por ruegos o perdones que sin duda no iban a tener lugar dada la situación… Y Lisa Marie Steinhauser, en cómoda tenida de ejercicio, con el cabello castaño cenizo tomado en una simple coleta, y los ojos acerados casi oscurecidos de decisión, su rodilla sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, y su otra pierna todavía dentro de su habitación. La mochila a la espalda, llena casi hasta reventar, como su propia madre jamás la había visto en su hija, que generalmente la llevaba casi vacía para no cargar peso adicional.

-…Mamá…

-Nada de "Mamá" Señorita… -Las palabras de Joni salieron casi como bloques de cemento de su boca- ¡Te estás fugando, Santo Dios!

-…Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, Lizzie –Los ojos de Joni se endurecieron aún más- Baja de ahí…

-…Pero…

-¡Ahora, Lizzie, no abuses de una paciencia que ya no tengo! ¡Baja AHORA!

Pese a que los años habían enseñado a Joni cuando era que las facetas más inexplicables del comportamiento de su hija vinieran a colación, ya fuera por su herencia hispana, o la mezcla germanopolaca de su esposo, jamás esperó ver lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando: Ni bien dejó la ventana, mirando hacia ella, vió en un segundo como hacía un increíble esfuerzo completamente inútil por contener sus lágrimas. Lizzie lloraba…

-…Hija…

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, Mamá? –Lizzie replicó entre sollozos levantando la vista arrasada de llanto- ¡mi vida se acabó! ¡fin! ¡Trey se va! ¡no voy a verlo nunca más! ¡Yo ya no sé qué hacer sin él!

Joanna Steinhauser se tapó la boca, sorprendida. Y aquello no era por las palabras de su hija, sino por lo increíble que le resultaba lo rápido del pasar del tiempo "_Parece que fue ayer que se me afiló el colmillo por el grandote la vez que me colé en el vivero del parque macross a pedirle que me ayudara en clases… Y ahora… Tengo una hija de 16 años a punto de escaparse con su amor verdadero para no separarse nunca más… Ay, que Vaina, Señor mío…_" La frase mental de Joni no era menor: Trevor "Trey" Statham, un muchacho no muy espigado, pero si extremadamente apuesto y que tenía a media secundaria de Norfolk suspirando en secreto por él, Se había prendado de los ojos acerados de su hija, y ya llevaban unos respetables (A su edad) ocho meses de noviazgo, en los que había tenido que extremar precauciones para evitar que la madre naturaleza hiciera de las suyas, y aún más por el hecho de estar completamente sola en la tarea, debido a que Andy Steinhauser se hallaba en altamar completando el crucero de instrucción tradicional de la escuela. No obstante aquello el "_No me gusta ese muchacho_" que había soltado su esposo en privado el día que lo conoció no podía ser desconocido por Joni. "_Bien es que decían en mi tierrita del sur que entre gitanos no se leen la suerte_" Joni reconocía sin titubear que el comportamiento de Andy, si bien propulsado por su protector cariño paternal, también tenía una profunda raíz en lo que él siempre llamaba "La primera Ojeada", que en segundos le había retratado al muchacho de cuerpo entero.

-¡Silencio, Lizzie! –Joni indicó sin dudar la cercana cama de la chica, entre los sollozos apagados de esta en su intento por obedecer a su madre- Suelta esa mochila y siéntate… Ahora…

El gélido "Ahora" venido de labios de su madre convenció a Lizzie que las cosas esta vez sí iban en serio, mucho más que en todas las veces en que la helada advertencia había sido captada por ella durante toda su niñez. Con gesto vencido dejó caer la mochila, y cabizbaja, se sentó en la orilla de la cama más cercana a su ventana… Se dio un segundo para levantar los ojos hacia su ahora condenada vía de escape, y volvió a sollozar… Siendo tomada por sorpresa absoluta con el cálido abrazo de su madre, que comenzaba a arrullarla meciendose con el leve canturreo en español que la había acompañado toda su vida desde el día que naciera…

-Ya, hija… Ya… Está bien… No estoy enojada… Si muy sorprendida… Shhh, Tranquila…

-…Mamá…

-Ya está bien de llanto, o Robert se va a despertar…

Aquello duró un par de minutos. Fue lo apenas necesario para que Joni pasara al contraataque "_Esto es mucho más peliagudo de lo que me imaginé… No quería hacerlo, pero somos mujeres, y para que Lizzie entienda no bastan las reconvenciones. Es necesario que yo haga algo de ejemplo e historia personal_"

-Hija… -Joni tomó el rostro de su hija, y borró tiernamente los caminitos de lágrimas que partían de sus ojos- Mírame… No eres la primera ni serás la última en creer y jurar que el primer amor es verdadero amor… ni serás la última en ser descubierta tratando de fugarte por lo que crees es mejor…

-…Pero, Trey…

-Hija, seamos claras, ambas somos mujeres, y estas lo suficientemente grande para entender ciertas cosas que yo te expliqué, pero parece –Apuntó con una sonrisa la cabeza de su hija- no se quedaron donde debían quedarse. Trey es un adolescente como tú... y no se va solo, se va con toda su familia porque al Capitán Statham lo están trasladando con camas y petacas a la costa oeste. ¿Trey te estaba esperando, no es así?

-…Sí…

-¿Y por casualidad te dijo que no podía sacar nada de su casa, y que tú llevaras tu mochila?

-…Sí…

-¿Y te dijo que se esconderían en el hotel Norfolk?

-…Mamá… -Joni sonrió entre asustada y satisfecha: Ni ella ni Andy se habían equivocado con el muchacho, y la serie de lugares comunes hechos preguntas para su hija, no le dejaron dudas de la certeza de sus propias ideas al respecto- ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

-Porque soy una mujer adulta, fui adolescente, loca y soñadora como tú, y cuando me casé, tuve la fortuna de hacerlo con un hombre impecablemente recto como tu padre.

-Pero el Grandote es tu verdadero amor… el mío es Trey…

-Ay, Dios, otra vez la burra al trigo… -Joni se acomodó tomando comprensiva las manos de su hija- Lizzie, voy a hacerte esta pregunta como mujer, no como tu madre ¿Cuánta intimidad llegaste a tener con ese muchacho? Quiero la verdad, no habrá castigo ni reprimenda por ello…

-Ehhh… Muchos besos, Mamá… Solo eso…

-¿Cuál es tu insistencia de venderle un gallo muerto a un gitano, eh? –Lizzie miró perpleja y curiosa a su madre: Solo entonces Joni recordó que su hija era habitante de un universo postapocalíptico que apenas si sabía qué era un Gitano; menos todavía de la intención de la frase- Eso no es cierto, así que ahora no te ahorro la vergüenza ¿Te tocó?

-…Ss…Si, Mamá…

-¿Lo Tocaste?

-…¡Mamá!

-Lizzie ¿Lo tocaste?

-Sí –Lizzie bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de veras- Sí, Mamá.

-Y esto ¿Desde cuándo estaba pasando?

-Hace un mes, Mamá…

-¿Entonces? –Joni quería y no quería preguntar al mismo tiempo- ¿Entonces, Hija?

-No pasó nada más –Lizzie sonaba apagada, porque la vergüenza de transparentar su intimidad con su madre tenía su mentón sólidamente pegado a su pecho- No hicimos nada más… Para eso era el Hotel Norfolk…

-¿Para sellar su pacto de amor? –Lizzie, ante la pregunta fría de su madre, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente en completo silencio. Por toda respuesta, Joni la abrazó estrechamente- Ay, mi pobre chiquilla inocente herida de amor… Mira hija, Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No eres la primera, ni serás la última, pero esto que acaba de pasar, te tiene que servir de lección, una que aprendas bien acerca de los hombres. Todos los que están en la edad de Trey, pueden ser buenos, pueden ser encantadores, pueden ser increíblemente apuestos… Pero todos, absolutamente todos, están pensando casi el 99% de su tiempo, en una sola cosa.

-Trey es distinto, Mamá… Trey me ama.

-Probablemente sí, hija… -Joni levantó el mentón de su hija, y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Pero dime ¿Es amor realmente que quisiera tenerte justamente la noche de su partida? ¿Sin preparación, sin romance, en una cama cualquiera de un hotelucho de paso? ¿Una noche que no iba a ser tal, sino un trámite frío y calculado? ¿Una noche sobre la que tú no tenías el más mínimo control, porque Trey se iría de todas maneras, y tú ibas a entregarte a la desesperada para intentar retenerlo? Un hombre que realmente te quiera, te ame, y te respete como tal, hija, no hace esas cosas.

-¿Mamá?

-No te hagas la mojigata, Lisa Steinhauser –Joni rió, pero su rostro estaba serio- esta noche pretendían arrebatarte algo muy tuyo con malas artes, Hija.

-Ay, Mamá, la virginidad es una antigualla desde mucho antes de la lluvia de la muerte…

-No estoy hablando de un himen que puede romperse por andar en bicicleta, muchacha tonta –Joni soltó algo impaciente- Me refiero a esa otra virginidad, donde no se rompe una membrana que es parte de tu cuerpo, sino tus sueños, tus esperanzas, y tu propio libre albedrío para decidir por tí misma y sin presiones el cómo, el cuándo, el donde, y lo más importante, con quien.

-Por eso, Mamá –Retrucó Lizzie, esta vez serena y en el mismo tono de su madre- Yo había decidido que sería Trey.

-Trey decidió jugar una carta arriesgada con el traslado, Lizzie Steinhauser –Soltó Joni con tono frío- Él no iba a huir contigo, él no iba a hacer esfuerzo alguno por construir lo que ni sabe construir porque su idea era otra: Encaminar las cosas para que tú probaras tu amor por él entregándote en una situación tan al límite, que romance iba a ser lo menos que ibas a ver… Él no es un buen hombre intentando sobrevivir en buenos términos a su separación. Es un hombre con una idea fija, de seguro inflada por su excesiva tendencia a pavonearse con sus congéneres, a los que enganchó sin lugar a dudas con la historia de que tendría entre sus brazos a la hija del Jefe de la Planta de Instructores de la Escuela de Especialidades…

-¡Mamá!

-¿Crees que miento, Jovencita? –Joni no se alteró, pero el tono se endureció- Recuerda que enseño en la misma escuela aunque tenemos un par de campos de juego de por medio… Y yo lo veo cuando tú no lo ves…

Por toda respuesta, Lizzie miró su reflejo en las pupilas de su madre, intentando hallar un resquicio, una mentira, un intento desesperado por evitar que ejerciera su derecho… Y comenzó a llorar otra vez en silencio cuando el brillo de esos mismos ojos marrones devolvió sobre los suyos la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

-Tranquila, hija, shhhht… -Joni volvió a mecer a su hija para calmar su llanto convulsivo hasta que se volvieron lágrimas quietas y silenciosas- Ahora ya sabes que algunos hombres pueden llegar a ser muy irresponsables, muy inconscientes y muy canallas… Pero por fortuna para nosotras, no son todos. Los hay buenos como una oración por la mañana –Joni tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Lizzie para mirarla a los ojos- Incluso yo tuve que aprender esa lección, sola, y tarde, porque no había nadie que me detuviera y me hiciera pensar como lo estoy haciendo yo contigo…

-¿Mamá?

\- Somos mujeres, hija, y ya estás grande para entender más que saber –Joni bajó inconscientemente el tono, pese a que su esposo no estaba en casa- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tu papá hoy es el único y no renovable hombre de mi vida. Pero hubo otra Joni Camps antes de conocerlo, y hubo otros hombres antes que él. Algunos pésimos, otros buenos, y otros definitivamente para olvidar. Pero hubo solo uno que estuvo a punto de derrumbar todo mi mundo, y cuando ya todo sugería un final, dos personas vinieron en mi rescate, y yo jamás voy a dejar de agradecerles su inadvertida buena voluntad.

-¿Quiénes, Mamá?

-Uno, era que no, es el Grandote, tu padre.

-¿Y el otro?

-En realidad otra, Hija. La, en aquella época, Teniente Claudia Grant.

-No… -Lizzie se quedó de una pieza en cuanto sus recuerdos familiares y las historias de vida de sus padres sumaron en su cabeza dos más dos- ¿Entonces? ¿Él..?

-No te adelantes a la historia, Chismosa –Joni sonrió- Todo esto pasó cuando Tu padre estaba todavía en el curso ANOC de San diego, luchando por subirse a la cubierta de un Portaaviones, Claudia Grant había recibido recién su destinación a Isla Macross, Y le faltaba no menos de una semana solo para iniciar su viaje, tu Tía Lisa Estaba completando un entrenamiento para la Torre de combate en uno de los últimos Portaaviones Clase Nimitz que quedaba sin un rasguño luego de la Guerra Global: El Reagan, y yo… Yo estaba sola en Isla Macross, Más campamento militar que ciudad, con mi contrato y todavía a semanas de iniciar clases, Viviendo en el mismo piso que compartí Con Evelyn Parker, que no llegaría hasta tres semanas más tarde. Y la soledad me estaba matando, Ya fuera en un departamento a medio decorar, que tenía la mitad de mis cosas, como en medio del ruido, las luces y la música del Bamboo House, donde alguien que no debiera haberme encontrado nunca, me encontró allí una noche, hace un universo de recuerdos atrás…

000

-Hola… ¡Hola! ¿Hola?

Joanna Camps, sola y aburrida como nunca en medio del mareante calidoscopio de música y luces del Bamboo House, sorbía con hastío un mojito que se le antojaba de plástico duro por la particular mezcla que el barman había hecho sabía Dios con qué clase de licor, que no tenía ni el más vago parecido con lo que ella identificaba sin lugar a dudas como auténtico y escasísimo Ron cubano. Eso, mientras la voz, deformada por la música a todo volumen, insistente como un tábano recalcitrante, no dejaba de sonar a trechos en sus oídos, que se hallaban indefectiblemente condenados por el nivel de malas decisiones que ya había tomado a tres semanas de llegar a la isla Macross, luego de un fatigoso viaje repleto de escalas desde su tierra, en 48 horas de agonía cortesía del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, que ella consideraba sin duda alguna eran la raíz de sus males. "_Jamás pensé que gente tan seria y ordenada como el personal militar que encontré al llegar, en cuando se hallaran libres, o de franco, como dicen ellos, se volvieran tan salvajemente locos por ver una mujer, y más todavía una como yo, que me quiero, pero admito mis limitaciones sin pretensiones exageradas_" Joni sorbió sin ganas de su trago… Y pensó seriamente que bebérselo por completo la borraría del mapa el tiempo suficiente para volver a rehacerse y dejar de recriminarse por sus errores.

"_Lo admito. La emoción de la aventura me perdió en los primeros días. Intenté cuanto pude mostrarme seria y discreta, pero en cuanto los pilotos, los marinos y otro personal militar de la isla descubrieron que había llegado, se lanzaron al ataque, no con metódica y militar estrategia, sino como una manada de lobos enfurecidos y hambrientos. Y con el sentimiento de desarraigo demasiado a flor de piel, no tardé en mostrar lo mucho que me agradaban las invitaciones, los saludos, las frases galantes y las flores a la puerta de mi piso. ¡Qué fácil es equivocarse y que duro resulta arrepentirse por lo que no puedes echar para atrás!"_ Joni decidió que pagar el trago era más piadoso con ella misma que bebérselo de un tirón para enfrentar las consecuencias. Pero su pensamiento no se interrumpió mientras caminaba dificultosamente entre el gentío hacia el guardarropa por su abrigo. Las noches del pacifico en una isla como Macross eran todo menos templadas, y sus genes caribeños sufrían inmisericordemente, pese a los años vividos en un clima más mediterráneo. "_Comencé a aceptar invitaciones usando un criterio que bien habría hecho en guardármelo donde no me alumbra el sol… Y no fue una, sino tres veces que me encontré completamente sola con el sol alto en una cama de sabanas revueltas que me golpeaba todavía más fuerte que mis propias acciones. No soy ninguna mojigata ni menos una mosquita muerta. En su momento lo consideré correcto, en su momento me pareció divertido, y en su momento no pensaba en otra cosa. Pero en cada una de esas veces, cuando cambiaba las sábanas todavía algo húmedas de sudor y fluidos, me daban deseos de vomitar. Y era porque yo no quería realmente sexo, aunque en su momento lo acepté y lo disfruté con toda la intensidad que pude, mientras aquellos hombres con los que me acosté luchaban a solas por desatar en mí una tormenta de fuegos artificiales sin tomarme en cuenta para nada. Yo no quería un orgasmo, aunque lo experimenté con alivio en solo dos oportunidades. En la última mi cuerpo dijo basta y simplemente se apagó como una batería descargada al descubrir que el sexo hubiera sido infinitamente mejor si aquel piloto se hubiera tomado el tiempo no solo con mi cuerpo, sino la molestia de no hacer que me sintiera sola. No le interesaba, y yo tampoco lo dejé. Ahora es distinto, ya no quiero fiesta, y ya no puedo sino dejarlo fluir para estar en paz_".

Todavía perdida en sus pensamientos, se puso el abrigo y salió sin demora al encuentro del aire marino de la noche de Macross "¿_Qué si me siento tonta? Sí, pero no por mí. Tal vez sea, y a punto estoy de creerlo, porque mi posición me pone bajo la luz pública en los cuarteles militares. Mi vida privada es solo mía, siempre y cuando no la meta a saco dentro de mi salón de clases, pero es seguro que aquellos tres mequetrefes se llenaron la boca con sus compañeritos de que le plancharon las sábanas a la maestra nueva del Preescolar Macross…. __**A là Merde**__ con ellos. Hoy es distinto, y las pinzas se volvieron extremadamente delgadas en mis manos. Solo disponibles para enganchar nada más y nada menos que al verdaderamente correcto_…"

-Te dije hola tres veces, pero como la música molestaba demasiado, te lo digo aquí. Hola, Soy Roy…

000

-¿Fokker? ¿Roy Fokker? –Lizzie estaba casi con los ojos salidos de las órbitas- ¿Estabas completamente soltera, en una disco de moda, y te persiguió sin rendirse hasta encontrarte en la salida Roy Fokker?

-Chismosa, y baja la voz, o Robert va a despertarse y no vas a poder oír el final –Joni abrió mucho los ojos al decirlo, y la excitación de Lizzie se apagó- Si notas como hice callar tu reacción, después de tantos años, en que el increíblemente apuesto y absolutamente loco Roy pasó de ser un hombre a volar incluso por sobre la categoría de mito, imaginarás la clase de revuelo que en esa época el todavía Teniente Comandante Fokker causaba de cuerpo presente en el personal femenino tanto civil como militar de la isla. Como Jefe del Escuadrón de Pruebas de la RDF para la Planta Northom, que estaba terminando el desarrollo Varitech, estaba al tope de la lista de chicos guapos y malos de moda en aquella época. Su solo nombre aflojaba pantaletas más que toda la flota Zentraedi de Dolza junta.

-Wow... –Lizzie quedó casi muda, pero la pregunta salía casi sobrando- ¿Lo tenías para tí solita?

-Para lo que yo quisiera.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Despacharlo, Lizzie ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera?

-Bueno… -Lizzie se sonrojó. Y su silencio decía más de lo que su madre le hubiera permitido pronunciar- …Tú sabes mejor que yo…

-Eso era parte de mi aprendizaje, Lizzie –Los ojos de Joni se llenaron de recuerdos- Es evidente que a mí me gustó, pero ya había decidido cerrar las pistas hasta encontrar al que realmente no solo quisiera, sino que se mereciera enganchar con respeto y cuidado el cable uno en mi cubierta… Claro que nada prevalecía demasiado en ninguna de nosotras frente a la taimada e infatigable insistencia de Roy…

000

-_No hablo inglés. Disculpe…_

No había mayor mentira digerible en su mundo personal que esa. Exótica mezcla de Genes sudamericanos, caribeños y europeos, Joni era una políglota que dominaba sin problemas su español nativo, francés, inglés y hasta flamenco. Era una de las hojas que más peso específico le aportaba a su Currículo, y la que sin que ella lo supiera, había decidido su contratación por el GTU. Convencida de que esa frase había sido un rompefilas eficaz para terminar la noche en paz, despegó la vista de los ojos azul oscuro de Roy, al que apenas se le movió su alborotado cabello rubio como un trigal mientras ella pasaba sin comentario adicional por su lado, evitando a toda costa volver a retomar el contacto visual "_Ay, Caramba… No lo mires Joni… Ni se te ocurra_…" Las distancias comenzaron a alargarse, aunque las ganas de Joni eran las de correr sin parar y sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su piso.

-_No haber problema. Yo habla un poco espaniol…_

Ni haberle conminado con un ¡Alto! de reglamento con un fusil en su espalda la hubiera detenido con la fuerza que aquellas simples e infantiles frases en español. Joni se volteó "_Si es un error, no lo sé. Solo sé que ahora como nunca antes quiero hacer esto_…"

-No intentes hacer lo que no sabes realmente, Roy Fokker…

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Te presentaste ¿Lo olvidas? –Joni sonrió- Además, no hay nadie en esta isla, con faldas o sin ellas, que no sepa quién es y a qué se dedica cuando no vuela, el señor comandante Roy Fokker.

-_Touché –_Roy rió a su tiempo- No se puede ni mentir ni negar nada cuando es la fama que te has ganado la que te precede, chica…

-Joanna, Por favor, señor Fokker… O Joni, si te es más cómodo.

-De acuerdo, Joni –Fokker sonrió otra vez abriendo los brazos- Pero por favor no me fusiles con esos ojos… Y puedes llamarme Roy.

-De acuerdo, Roy. Paz.

-Gracias, pero solo si me disculpas…

-¿Por?

-Por la conducta de mis hombres –Roy bajó la cabeza. Parecía sinceramente apenado- Días pasados en la sala de pilotos del escuadrón de pruebas, deshice un corrillo que estaba pasando revista al personal femenino de la isla… Escuché tu nombre y tu ocupación mezclado con frases duras y poco halagadoras… Podré ser un salvaje, o al menos así es como me califican, pero me enseñaron de niño a ser un hombre recto y esas cosas no se ventilan. Hubo reprimendas, castigos y algunos días de calabozo que al Alto Mando no le gustaron para nada –Cuando levantó la vista hacia ella, vio la disculpa oscureciendo de modo poco corriente sus ojos azules- Te aseguro que eso no se volverá a repetir. No cuestiono ni tus gustos ni tus costumbres Joni. Tienes la libertad de ejercerlos como bien quieras, pero te aseguro que nadie volverá a molestarte o a causarte algún inconveniente con habladurías que no corresponden. Buenas noches…

Roy sonrió guiñándole un ojo antes de dar media vuelta con las manos sepultadas en los bolsillos mientras echaba a caminar con paso cansino y la cabeza algo cargada hacia adelante por su respetable estatura. El cigarrillo a medio quemar que había ocultado con su mano durante toda la conversación, ahora decoraba su boca, y soltaba pequeñas volutas de humo que se deshacían tras su espalda mientras caminaba. Joanna quedó sin habla "_Pudo haberse dejado caer como un buitre ¡y solo me pidió disculpas por algo de lo que ni era culpable!_"

-¿Roy?

-¿Sì?

-Gracias.

-De nada, Chica…

-Joni, Roy…

-De acuerdo. No lo olvidaré…

000

-Nunca nadie después de Roy me ha dejado tan claro la clase de hombre que es con tan poca conversación, excepto el ladrillo con galones de tu padre –Joni soltó a su hija y se reclinó un poco sobre la cabecera de su cama- Aquella noche volví como quería, es decir sola, a mi piso a medio decorar. Y A punto de quedarme dormida, dos cosas vinieron a mi mente.

-¿Cuáles?

-Las lógicas para una mujer como yo en aquella época. El encanto de Roy sí me había hecho efecto, y aunque me mantuve firme, me sentía inclinada a reaccionar a sus avances, si los llegaba a haber –Joní sonrió achicando los ojos- Las semanas corrieron casi sin que me diera cuenta, y yo ya había archivado el incidente. Claudia Grant finalmente llegó a la isla, y el enorme caldero del diablo que era el chismorreo femenino en aquella época, hizo llegar a mis oídos en tiempo record la historia antigua que había entre ellos. Solo puedo suponer lo que pasaba por la mente de Roy en aquellos días, pero lo que no entraba ni infinitesimalmente en mis neuronas, es lo que aquel enorme y salvaje genio volador había preparado para mí…

000

Joni sabía que tarde o temprano las vacaciones forzadas bajo contrato se acabarían, y Emmeline Gantry, una competente docente contratada igual que ella, Pero que era la directora y su jefa directa, había trabajado sin parar para que la ampliación de las instalaciones de la Escuela Macross tuvieran finalmente un preescolar en toda la regla, y había logrado finalmente que los constructores las entregaran según las rígidas normas que se había impuesto para que la habilitación de los nuevos niveles no fuera nada ni remotamente parecido a una marcha blanca. Así fue como de la nada se halló trabajando a todo vapor junto con las otras docentes de la nueva ala para decorar y ambientar sus salones con la más estimulante colección visual que poseían en sus portafolios, y pese a la insistencia de sus demás compañeras, que usaban intensivamente la tecnología para completar esas tareas, Joni había querido, como era su costumbre, que sus manos reflejaran tanto su amor como su esfuerzo por sus pequeños estudiantes. A tijera, pegamento, cartulinas de colores brillantes y acuarela, Iba dando forma a un salón como a ella le gustaba: Una mezcla de estricto cumplimiento de los estándares educativos, aderezado con su historia personal y su herencia racial. Parte importante de ello era su preciada guitarra, que descansaba desde los primeros días en su atril al lado de su escritorio. Y entre pausas, reuniones de planificación educativa y almuerzos, solía tomarla para entrar casí físicamente en contacto con la tierra de sus padres a través de la música que brotaba de sus cuerdas y maderas.

Todo era casi perfecto… Y el casi estaba dado por un problema de física elemental imposible de evitar. La ubicación en tierra de la Escuela Macross, con su preescolar, la Primaria y la Secundaria, coincidía de forma que solo los militares entendían, con los patrones de despegue y acercamiento de la base aérea de Macross, casi exclusivamente ocupada en darle cobijo a la recta final del desarrollo Varitech. Por ende, el rugido de las turbinas llenaba el ambiente con acosadora insistencia en momentos acotados del día, que en los últimas semanas habían ido perdiendo consistencia hasta escucharse casi a todas horas.

-¿Podemos hacer algo con este infierno, Emmeline?

-Eso quisiera, Joni, pero lamentablemente, los maestros no llevamos galones…

De pie frente al patio del preescolar, ambas mujeres veían los juegos y precauciones puestas allí para que sus estudiantes tuvieran un espacio con los menos peligros posibles… Pero el estruendo de los aviones arruinaba el cuadro de forma decisiva. Y la frase de la Directora Gantry no era un simple reclamo plañidero: Había escalado hasta donde había podido dentro de la estructura administrativa del GTU para intentar revertir esa odiosa situación, pero nada en limpio había sacado de aquello, más que notas y reclamos por los canales regulares que había mandado como una forma de tranquilizar su conciencia, que por el efecto real que pudieran tener.

-…Los inquietos se volverán locos con este ruido…

-Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones, Joni –Gantry estaba ceñuda- Por desgracia esta ciudad es de los militares y su palabra es ley. Intenté hasta con el Alcalde Luan, Pero lo han dejado haciendo antesala un poco más cortésmente que a mí.

-Aaaaaargh –Joni empuñó las manos con fastidio- Y si sus cachorros comienzan a ir mal por culpa de este ruido, nos echarán a los leones y sus avioncitos seguirán volando sobre nuestras cabezas cortadas…

-Te insisto que no has visto todo el cuadro –Emmeline sonrió con tristeza- el tema principal no es el ruido sino la seguridad. Según dicen, todos estos aparatejos son de prueba. ¿Y si uno entra en emergencia y nos cae al centro del patio? No la contamos ni con la ayuda de Dios, Joni… Te lo juro, haría cualquier cosa, hasta bailaría medio desnuda en un caño delante de un uniforme capaz de quitarnos esta condena.

-¿Y sabe tu marido que dominas esa clase de bailes?

-¡Chismosa! –Gantry se hizo graciosamente la ofendida- Él es mi único cliente, y además, la actual reina de los pilotos podría poner manos a la obra…

-Ya entregué la corona, Emmeline… Ahora solo quiero paz. Y en verdad quisiera yo que esos sicópatas voladores hicieran por una vez algo bien y valioso –Joni se encogió de hombros ante el gesto curioso de su Directora- si cumplieran sus promesas como vuelan, aquí no habría ni una gota de ruido… Mejor me voy, ¿Porque puedo irme, no es así, Emmeline?

-¡Vete de una vez antes que me arrepienta, Camps!

Con una gran sonrisa Joni echó a andar con paso rápido de vuelta a su salón por sus cosas. Su agenda marcaba sin lugar a dudas una reunión de planificación educativa, pero Gantry no iba a avanzar absolutamente nada con aquel ruido ensordecedor, aunque todavía podía arrepentirse, lo que apresuraba aún más su paso por los campos de juego de la secundaria, cuando se detuvo casi en punto del terror al ver que una de aquellas naves que no las estaban dejando en paz comenzaba a evolucionar extrañamente cada vez más cerca de la escuela "_Esto es por tu culpa, Emmeline. Estoy asustada… no, muerta de miedo, y odio que hayas tenido razón_…" La sorpresa más absoluta en los ojos de Joni se pintó en cuanto aquella nave, volando tan bajo que hasta para ella era una clara contravención de cualquier norma de seguridad, cambió repentinamente de formato, como si comenzara a despedazarse, para luego adoptar una vaga forma humanoide, y aterrizar sobre sus gigantescas patas en medio de un vendaval de polvo que la remeció y cegó momentáneamente.

-…Espero no haberte asustado, Joni…

Pestañeando como un búho, Joni volvió a abrir los ojos en dirección a una voz que se le hacía conocida. "_Eres un maldito loco desgraciado, Roy Fokker… Y de mis labios no vas a oír que esto me halagó_…"

-…Y si lo hice, me disculpo –Todavía con el casco puesto, Roy le sonreía con todos sus dientes desde el costado de una de las patas del Varitech posado en modalidad Guardian, mientras le daba unos golpecitos con la izquierda, como si se tratara de su caballo favorito- Estos bebés tienden a ser algo ruidosos cuando están cerca de tierra.

-Ruidosos, ruidosos –Los ojos de Joni se oscurecieron con la luz negra de su ira más profunda- ¡Eres un inconsciente pedazo de imbécil, Roy! ¡Casi me matas del susto, y luego de verdad cuando aterrizaste ese ladrillo con alas aquí! ¡Aquí, Fokker! ¡Piensa! ¡Esto es una escuela! ¡No la pista de la base aérea! –Roy se encogió como él mismo se admitía no lo había hecho desde que era niño- ¡Agradece que no te mato con mis propias manos! ¡Y eso solo porque hoy te salva que no estoy de humor!

-No te enojes conmigo, Chica…

-Joanna o Joni. Si me vuelves a decir chica de verdad voy a matarte, Roy…

-Antes o después… -Roy dejó la frase en el aire y bajó la cabeza- …No hace la diferencia. Por eso bajé a saludarte y hablar contigo antes que los equipos de la base vengan a sacarnos a mí y al prototipo… Pasa que sí venía con una emergencia, pero era más ganancia para mí hacer un forzoso aquí que en la base… Tenía deseos de verte.

-¿A mí?

-No hubiera hecho esto, arriesgado la nave, a mí, y al probable sumario que me harán cuando vuelva, si no se tratara de tí… -Roy ni siquiera titubeó, ni menos le quitó la vista mientras lo decía. El Propósito de Joni cayó hecho pedazos en ese mismo instante- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Tengo un plan…

"¿_Adónde va Roy con todo esto? Aunque la pregunta correcta es ¿Hasta dónde aceptaré que me lleve él con todo esto_..?" Joni no estaba asustada, aunque sí a la expectativa, mientras Roy conducía con ella en el asiento del copiloto de su veloz todoterreno, a sus acostumbrados 120 Kilómetros por Hora por las rutas de las alturas de la isla, aquellas que no habían sido tocadas por el choque apocalíptico de lo que ahora era llamado _SDF-1. _Había salido de la Escuela antes de las tres… y antes de las cinco Roy hacía sonar alegremente el claxon de su vehículo a las afueras del conjunto donde vivía. La carrera contra el tiempo para llegar presentable a la acera era tan acelerada como sus preguntas, acosándose a sí misma mientras se vestía, hasta que se hartó. "_Iré, sin propósitos preconcebidos, a donde Roy quiera llevarme, que no es mucho en este lunar de tierra en medio del pacífico_…" Roy se había quedado silencioso al volante, Y Joni pensó que no estaba siendo muy buena compañía con su propio silencio.

-¿Roy?

-¿Sì?

-¿Puedo saber dónde vamos? No que me sienta nerviosa o atacada, pero es que…

-Te pasó igual que a mí, Joni –Roy sonrió levemente sin despegar los ojos del camino- Estabas encerrada en tu piso, y con suerte ibas desde tu puerta a la escuela, y algunas veces al Bamboo House. Macross es una isla pequeña, y esa clase de encierro, aunque estés al aire libre, no siempre trae buenas decisiones.

-…Que profundo, Fokker…

-Lo es cuando te das cuenta como yo de lo que afecta –La brisa de la velocidad esfumó en un segundo la sonrisa que le había asomado al rostro- Durante la guerra, como piloto, vives encerrado: en la cabina, en la sala de pilotos, en la base, y hasta en el sitio geográfico en que esta se encuentra. Y hay que encontrar una salida, la que sea. Por eso te estoy llevando a la mía… La que yo encontré cuando llegué aquí…

-¿Cuál sa..?

Joni se tragó las palabras casi en el mismo instante de proferirlas: Roy salió de la curva pronunciada en la que estaba, y hacia el fondo de la serpenteante carretera, el intenso azul del mar, golpeando con singular regularidad aquella medialuna de arena blanca y deslumbradora la dejó sencillamente sin habla. Ni Bamboo House, ni bar de copas… Ni ninguna estratagema disparatada… Fokker se estaba abriendo con ella de una manera extraña, y a Joni, con cada minuto que pasaba, le estaba gustando más y más esa situación.

-Esa salida, Joni –Roy volvió a sonreir- mi escape a los horrores de la guerra, mi escape a mi propio destino, mi escape del mundanal ruido de las armas… Cuando llegué aquí lo descubrí por pura casualidad desde el aire, y ahora es casi mi segunda casa… El sitio donde vengo a aquietar mi mente y tranquilizar el espíritu.

-…Vaya…

-Y voy a serte sincero –Roy ni siquiera alteró el rostro- No eres la primera, y probablemente tampoco seas la última mujer que traiga hasta acá… Pero sin duda tú lo mereces por sobre todas las demás que han venido alguna vez aquí…

"_Se necesita más valentía que la que yo intuyo te hizo famoso en el aire, Fokker, para sincerarte de esa manera conmigo… Y no sabes cuánto te respeto por ello_…" Roy sacó las ruedas del vehículo de la carretera ni bien llegaron abajo, y se detuvo en cuanto tocaron la blanca arena. Sin transición de ninguna índole, Roy descendió del vehículo, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, y a descalzarse tirando sus zapatillas con sus pies.

-¿Roy? ¡Roy!

-¡Qué!

-¡Te estás desnudando!

-Voy al agua, Joni.

-¡No traje ni un miserable bikini, Roy!

-¿Y a quién le importa? -Roy se bajó los pantalones, y a saltos, se desprendió de su ropa interior, para echar a correr por la arena en dirección a las olas- ¡Ven!

"_Y al fin y al cabo el objetivo es bañarse… Y ahora para mí con quien o con qué no es para nada importante_" Joni se dejó unos segundos para admirar aquellas anchas y desnudas espaldas a punto de alcanzar las olas. Bajando del vehículo se desprendió con velocidad inusitada del veraniego vestido que llevaba puesto…

-¡Espérame, Roy!

En nada Joni hizo correr su desnuda piel morena tras él en dirección al mar…

000

El sol de la tarde comenzó a apagarse de improviso, a medida que se acercaba a ras del horizonte lo que parecía ser, por lo oscuro y aborregado de sus nubes, algo más que una lluvia pasajera sino un frente de mal tiempo en toda la regla. El olfato meteorológico de Roy se activó como por encanto, curtido por los años pasados en el aire.

-¿Cuánto crees que demore, Roy?

-Alcanzaremos a secarnos, Joni –Solo entonces Roy se dio el tiempo para admirar sin tapujos el cuerpo desnudo de Joanna- No lloverá nunca antes que sea noche cerrada sobre la isla…

-¿Y tú que estás mirando, Fokker?

-Lo mismo que tú, Camps… ¿Por qué?

-Comprenderás para quién resulta la situación menos embarazosa ¿Verdad, Roy?

-Tengo la solución para emparejar las acciones –Roy caminó con exagerada parsimonia hasta su vehículo. Hurgando tras el asiento del conductor, sacó algo que Joanna no esperaba ver hasta mucho tiempo después de salir de la isla- ¿Te parece bien esto?

-¡Un Dantes de 15 años! –Joanna no daba crédito a sus ojos: La botella de oscuro ámbar brillaba al sol en la mano de Roy- ¿De dónde sacaste semejante exquisitez? ¡No salen más que tres mil botellas como esa en cada zafra!

-Digamos que hay alguien en la estación RDF de Kingston, en Jamaica, cuyo trasero sigue en su sitio gracias a mí. Y en vuelo a La Habana es menos de una hora… Los favores se pagan, tarde o temprano, pero se pagan.

-Eres increíble, Roy –Joanna sonrió, completamente olvidada de estar tan desnuda como él a pleno aire libre- Pero yo no voy a beber desnuda contigo.

-Entonces –Roy se tendió como si nada en la arena, sin soltar la botella. Joni sonrió y lo hizo a su lado- Veamos cuanto demora el sol en secarnos. Luego la beberemos vestidos.

Joni soltó la carcajada, ya relajada por el absoluto desparpajo de Fokker. Una hora más tarde (Efectivamente ya vestidos) Reían de chistes sin sentido, sin soltar esa misma botella, que ya abierta, había bajado asombrosamente hasta más abajo de la mitad de su contenido original.

-Oye Roy –Los ojos de Joni brillaban intensamente- No hemos comido nada, y nos hemos tomado más de la mitad de la botella ¿Cómo carajos vamos a volver a la ciudad así?

-Conduciendo ¿O acaso crees que volando?

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Si durante la guerra pude responder a una alerta de combate completamente borracho, puedo conducir este cachivache con los ojos cerrados hasta Ciudad Macross así como estoy.

-Eso te lo inventaste tú solito después de la última borrachera, Fokker –Joni reía, tanto por ganas como por el alcohol desordenándole las arterias- Ya es difícil conducir así, ni hablar de pilotar un avión.

-Ah, caray, mujeres incrédulas hay en todos lados –Fokker, sin soltar la botella se puso al volante de su vehículo y encendió el motor- Si no subes no podrás comprobarlo.

-¡No voy a subir a un vehículo conducido por tí con los grados de alcohol que tienes! –Joni trataba de parecer escandalizada, y al mismo tiempo contener la risa destilada en ron que le causaba la absurda situación- ¡Ni yo conduciría esa cosa así como estoy!

-Subes o te quedas, Joni… -La sonrisa y la mirada de Roy calaron hondo en ella. Comprendió que a esas alturas, ya no se trataba simplemente de subir a un vehículo- El caso es que mi permiso comienza a acabarse y medio borracho daré con mis huesos en un calabozo por atrasarme. Tú decides…

Joni inspiró hondo y midió la situación en ese segundo exacto "¿_Quiero hacer esto? Sí, Joni, ahora sí quieres hacer esto. Roy me ha hecho sentir persona, ha mostrado un interés serio, adulto y contenido por mí sin propasarse ni hacer grandes aspavientos, solo siendo quien es. ¿Qué dices a eso, Camps? Si va a suceder, que suceda… Yo ahora quiero, así que nada le impediré_…"

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, saco de mentiras volador –Joni sonrió y subió de un salto al abierto vehículo. Solo entonces notó que las nubes iban cerrando sobre la isla con mayor rapidez de la que habían supuesto- Y comienza a correr sin volverte loco, porque tu predicción de lluvia, Fokker, comienza a caerse a pedazos…

000

-…Entonces…

-¿Tú qué crees, Lizzie? –Los recuerdos le relajaron el rostro a Joni- Fokker, pese a todas las historietas sobre él, era un militar consciente y disciplinado, un piloto certero de fino y criterioso instinto. Pero en contraste, tenía la insufrible y salvaje costumbre de conducir y pilotear todo lo que sus manos tocaban como si se tratase de un coche de carreras. Demoramos un tiempo sorprendentemente corto en desandar el camino por las alturas de la isla, conmigo arriba de ese vehículo hecha un nudo de nervios y con el credo en la boca en cada salto, curva o derrape, mientras Roy, echado hacia atrás en el asiento, fumaba en largas bocanadas su cigarrillo, sosteniendo el volante con una sola mano…

-Estás aquí, y eres mi madre ¿No?

-Y eso es porque, lo quisiera yo o no, Lizzie, comencé a tenerle fe a Roy… Una fe ciega en su capacidad que ni los años ni su muerte lograron apagar. El caso, hija, es que el viento (o Elewá) apresuró el mal tiempo, y consiguió que nos empapáramos hasta el alma casi en el momento mismo que alcanzamos los límites de la ciudad…

000

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Roy Fokker siempre cumple lo que promete! ¿Eh, Joni?

-Estás tan ebrio como yo, y eres todo un caso, Fokker -Joni reía con todas sus ganas mientras el grácil vestido de verano se pegaba de forma tentadoramente grotesca a su cuerpo ni bien bajó de un todoterreno que durante al menos diez minutos completos, se había convertido en una básica piscina con ruedas- ¡Y baja tú tambien, animal! Estamos hechos una sopa mitad agua y mitad ron ¿Por qué no mejor subimos y nos secamos por fuera, mientras lo que queda del ron nos seca por dentro, eh?

-…Tu casa, tus reglas, Joni –Fokker bajó del todoterreno y lo encapotó sin mucho esfuerzo- Yo solo obedezco…

-¡Roy! –Joni abrió los ojos de sorpresa y furia- ¡Eres el peor hij..!¿Todo el tiempo pudiste poner el techo y no se te ocurrió hacerlo, animal?

-El ron definitivamente no fue el culpable –Roy se volvió hacia ella con los ojos afilados como dos dagas azul oscuro- Digamos que lo debo a la pereza y a ver ese vestido vaporoso pegado a tu cuerpo…

Joni se entregó: Por toda respuesta, apresuró el gesto de sacar sus llaves para abrir la puerta del edificio, caminando hacia la escala ya sosteniendo firmemente en sus manos la llave del apartamento.

-…Espero que la calefacción sea buena…

"_Oh, sí, amiguito. Ya verás lo buena que es_" Joni cambió. El ron, ella misma o sus ganas, pero su educado pudor caía por el pozo de la escala mientras subía, con un Roy Fokker que caminaba tras ella con solo un escalón de diferencia, respirando en su nuca y oreja aire tibio, insistente, saturado en ron, de forma que ella tomaba el pulso a través de aquella brisa del nivel de los deseos de Roy, casi tanto como los suyos propios "_Increíble. Yo pensé que no llegaba a la escalera, todavía estoy vestida y no me ha tocado un cabello. No se está comportando como un depredador. Punto a favor y ganaste, Roy. Desde que estoy en la isla que no sentía ganas tan honestas como hoy las siento por que este hombre que me respira la oreja me tome como él quiera y lo sienta… No te enamores, Joni Camps, ni te entregues más de lo que tú misma estas dispuesta a conceder. Esto es una isla, y es Roy Fokker, o sea que no quieres escapar, ni tienes donde escapar, y no viniste aquí a encontrar marido o a darle gusto al cuerpo solamente… Viniste a trabajar. Solo una noche, y nada más_"

Aquella plácida decisión mental murió de inmediato en cuanto la llave giró la cerradura para dar paso al mismo tiempo al vértigo que todavía campeaba en su vivienda, y al hecho de que Roy veía con una sonrisa escondida tras los dientes y en primera fila, que la seria, profesional y ordenada maestra Camps no era tan pulcra en la vida privada como en su entorno pedagógico habitual.

-Ay, Dios, ay, Dios… -Joni corría en todas direcciones dentro de la sala, recorriendo, moviendo o restaurando el estado original de todo lo que todavía reposaba en el suelo del apartamento. Roy solo miraba asombrado (Y a espaldas de Joni sonrió afiladamente cuando notó unas delicadas pantaletas de encaje de color aguamarina en el piso, medio escondidas bajo el sofá cama del estar… Y como prácticamente se vaporizaron en cuanto ella las recogió, insultándose sofocadamente en español)- Esto es un chiquero y yo muy bien, gracias ¡Y tú, Fokker, que no me ayudas en nada!

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién otro, Roy?

-De acuerdo… Te ayudaré de la única forma que conozco…

Joni le daba la espalda; Roy solo se adelantó un paso largo hasta quedar tras de ella. Cuando se volteó a reconvenirlo por no hacerse parte del orden… El abrazo caliente e intencionado asaltando su cintura, y sus labios saltando bayoneta calada a los suyos, mientras su espalda baja y su retaguardia se rendían sin disparar, fueron toda su respuesta. Cinco, diez segundos sin respirar, las manos locas, los ojos cerrados y las lenguas entrelazadas con furia dijeron todo lo demás.

-…Roy… -Joni resollaba, sus mejillas encendidas como una cereza- Roy, yo…

-Shht… -Roy colocó su índice derecho sobre los labios de Joni- No digas nada, no viene al caso…

-…Pero…

-Ambos llegamos hasta aquí sabiendo, Joni –Roy sonrió quitando el dedo de su boca, volviendo la mano solo un poco más abajo del final de su cadera- Pero yo no quiero ser solo un hombre… Por una vez en la vida, quiero ser yo… Quédate conmigo, Joni, se tú… y déjame ser yo…

Joni lo miró por breves segundos… Bajó los ojos, y soltándose del abrazo, tomó la mano izquierda de Roy. Sin una palabra, porque todo estaba entendido, lo guió sin temblores ni dudas, hasta su habitación. Como si la telepatía formara parte de las habilidades de Fokker, se soltó de la mano de Joni para oscurecerla cerrando los cubrecortinas… Y Joni cerró con toda decisión la puerta a continuación…

000

-¿Y?

-¡Lizzie!

-Vamos, Mamá… Era Roy Fokker… ¿Y?

-Solo por el beneficio de tu educación, hija… -Joni suspiró con los ojos brillantes- Y porque te amo, y quiero que sepas desde ya la diferencia… Esa noche, después de muchas noches, de aceptables a fatales, yo estuve con un verdadero hombre…Cierto, era Roy Fokker, y rocé un mito, Pero Roy era humano, profundamente humano… Nunca nadie se había expresado hasta ese minuto como Roy se expresó de cuerpo entero en la cama conmigo… Y yo nunca había sentido a un hombre tan a flor de piel como Roy… Fue bueno, hija, lo digo antes que preguntes, como mujer puedo decirte que fue increíble, pero no por lo que te imaginas…

-¿Mamá?

-Roy era un hombre como cualquiera, hija. No era un casanova, un macho cabrío o un sátiro de apetito infatigable, o un sicópata relleno de morbo… Era un hombre, uno que no se lanzó sobre mí como un lobo hambriento, sino uno que me cubrió con su cuerpo como un edredón de plumas… Tibio, liviano y acogedor. Aquella noche pude decir por fin que había tenido sexo, hija… Pero tan plenamente convencida y consintiendo, que casi rozaba el hacer el amor…

-Ahora sí que no te entiendo…

-Aunque pongas cara de asco, Lizzie, te lo diré… -Joni sonrió con malicia- Puedo darle las gracias a Roy por eso de muchas formas. Y la principal es que él me mostró la diferencia fundamental. Una que hasta hoy no ha salido nunca de mi cabeza…

000

Cuando el destello final vino, de la mano de ambos al mismo tiempo, Joni sintió casi un desmayo: Había sido hasta ese minuto la sensación más arrolladora que había pasado por su cuerpo y sus sentidos "_Mi cuerpo sí… gozó por fin como nunca había gozado antes, pero no un gozo mórbido y sensorial, sino del corazón… Ver a Roy sobre mí, musitando mi nombre con una ternura que yo no imaginé jamás vendría de él, llena por completo de él, de su persona, verlo a él, ser él, casi agradeciéndome que yo fuera, por fin, yo misma_…" Sin embargo, cuando todo concluyó, no terminó de la manera que esperaba…

-…Claudia…

Joni abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentirlo derrumbarse sobre su cuerpo, agotada su energía en el final, cayendo su rostro en el hueco que formaban su hombro, su cuello y su cabeza, con ese nombre en los labios. Contra todo pronóstico, Joni sonrió con ternura, acariciando brevemente los cabellos de la nuca de Roy "_La ama… Los chismorreos que llegaron a mis oídos no mentían… La ama como a nada en este mundo, un mundo al que en el fondo de su corazón teme, porque pueda quitarle a él lo que él le quitó a tantos durante mucho tiempo… Te sobrepondrás, Roy, no eres un casanova, eres un corazón tierno encostrado en alcohol, peligro y cabezas huecas con pantaletas que te creen un trofeo… Yo sé quién eres, te atreviste a mostrármelo, y no me arrepiento de nada por ello_… _Y Claudia Grant más temprano que tarde, también lo verá…_" El cansancio y la tibieza del cuerpo de Roy, todavía hecho parte del de ella, le cerraron finalmente los ojos.

"_Dios, Joni_…" Roy susurró quedamente, mientras se vestía en silencio al borde mismo de la ancha cama, mirándola con los azules ojos intensamente brillantes "_No puedo mentirte, porque no te lo mereces y no puedo, nunca he podido. Yo escuché todas las descripciones que los pilotos hacían de tí el día que los reprendí y castigué. Y mi lado menos amable descubrió las ganas que tenía de quitarte las pantaletas… Pero te conocí, dejaste que te conociera, que la profundidad de tus frases llegara hasta donde pocos han llegado en mí. Y ese yo que he defendido tanto para no mancharlo, no mancillarlo, no enlodarlo, cambió de idea y te lo ofrecí a tí…Grave error, y lo sé, porque hoy sé sin lugar a dudas que le pertenece a alguien más. Pero sin lo que me entregaste para que supiera que eras tú la que estaba conmigo, yo no hubiera descubierto cuan yo es lo que quiero ser para la persona que realmente amo. En serio lo siento, y de todos modos gracias, Joni. Hasta siempre_…" Girando silenciosamente, salió sin ruido de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Caminando más decididamente por la sala, extrajo del cesto al costado de la puerta un paraguas negro, de hombre, que indudablemente lo defendería de la lluvia torrencial que había afuera, y que le serviría de ayuda inapreciable para lo que intentaba hacer. "_En cuanto pueda, Joni, te lo devolveré_" La puerta del apartamento lo fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta que se cerró casi sin ruido.

"_Debería sentirme ofendida, Roy, y no muchas de mis congéneres perdonarían algo semejante, partiendo por el hecho que tu momento máximo haya atesorado el nombre de Claudia y no el mío… Pero pierde cuidado. Esto será nuestro secreto, y salvo que pase algo muy increíble en mi vida, se irá conmigo hasta la tumba. Nadie sabrá de mis labios que eres un hombre sano y normal, que pelea, sangra, ríe, llora, y ama tanto, que tiene miedo de dañar a los que ama… Y sé que de tus labios nunca saldrá que la nueva maestra del Preescolar Macross fue el último eslabón de la cadena que acabas de cortar para ir por lo único que quieres de verdad te enganche a la vida que buscas y que te llenará para siempre. Gracias por eso, por todo y por tí. Vaya con Dios, Roy Fokker, hasta siempre.._." Joni había oído todo, y una sonrisa de ojos brillantes y satisfechos iluminó la habitación, mientras se volteaba para dormir sobre la todavía tibia huella que las sabanas marcaban del otro lado de su cama.

000

-¿Y eso fue todo?

-Nunca hubo nada más, hija -Joni suspiró con fuerza- No fue hasta varios años después, en una franca conversación con tu Tía Lisa, que me contó cuanta falta le hice durante un bache serio con tu Tio Rick, y cómo Claudia la salvó con el ejemplo personal de su historia con Roy… Contándome sin saberlo la parte de aquella historia que a mí me faltaba. Roy se fue a la base con el tiempo justo para el pase de lista. Pero, seguramente acosado por las respuestas que había encontrado en sí mismo luego de estar conmigo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la base frente a una cabina telefónica que había justo frente a los alojamientos femeninos, para llamar a Claudia y sincerar su corazón con tanta intensidad, que ella salió a la lluvia para verlo, con mi paraguas de hombre cubriendo su cabeza… El mismo paraguas que nunca volvió a mis manos, y que en esa conversación descubrí que Lisa había pedido prestado a Claudia esa noche lluviosa, y que todavía tenía en su poder. Yo no dije esta boca es mía, pensando que el ejemplo personal sirvió para muchos más que dos aquella noche y en las que vinieron y ese paraguas se hizo necesario. Para mí, eso es la verdadera magia. Ahora sé positivamente que Roy desde ese día no miró nunca más para el lado: Le bastaban los ojos de Claudia. Y yo, por fortuna, aprendí esa noche a mirar hacia adelante, y la buena fortuna premió mi esfuerzo cuando por ese detalle mis ojos encontraron los del grandote…

-Es una tremenda historia, Mamá… -Lizzie la miró con cara de interrogante, una que Joni se esperaba- Nadie nunca me creería si me atreviera a contar que mi madre fue la última conquista de Roy Fokker… Pero todavía no encuentro la conexión con lo que estás tratando de decirme…

-¿En serio todavía no caes, hija..?

-...Nnno, Mamá...

-¡Ay, Señor, qué hija que tengo! -Joni suspiró largo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, chiquilla, es que no te apures, que te tomes el tiempo, que busques con la verdad de lo que debes tener en cuenta y que acabo de decirte, que busques con el corazón, con tu mente, con tus sueños y con lo que llegues a considerar como lo correcto y adecuado para tí… No solamente con el cuerpo o con las ganas, que sé has sentido y no me escandalizo por ello. Es por eso que cuando yo me fui a la cama con tu padre estaba consciente que era nuestra primera cita, el día de su cumpleaños en Isla Macross. No me avergonzó entonces y no me avergüenza ahora, porque luego del episodio con Roy, yo sabía qué esperar. Yo esperaba a un marino embarcado hambriento de carne femenina para mordisquear a su gusto… Yo esperaba una maratón de desahogo sexual… Y el cabeza de adoquín de tu padre… Me hizo el amor desde el principio hasta el final… y yo dije que no quería probar nunca nada de ningún otro hombre nunca más…

-¡Mamá! –Lizzie se tapó los ojos, escandalizada-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué asco!

-¡Ahora dices eso! –Joni sonrió: Su hija, lo quisiera o no, había entendido el mensaje- Pero eso es precisamente lo que te trajo hasta nosotros, hija. El amor… Ahora ya eres mujer, una que acaba de madurar de golpe con una canallada y un ejemplo personal. Ya tienes claro que los castillos en el aire no se sostienen, y que solo construyendo firmemente tu ser y tu fuero interno, encontrarás la ruta correcta que lleve al hombre que gane tu corazón para siempre, hija.

-Mamá…

-Nadie dice que no te vayas a equivocar, Lizzie -Joni la abrazó firmemente- Somos humanas, y lo hacemos aunque tratemos de evitarlo con toda nuestras fuerzas. Pero sabiendo realmente lo que quieres para tu vida, nada te va a costar ponerte nuevamente en el camino correcto.

-Ahora sí entendí… -Lizzie estrechó el abrazo- Gracias, Mamá…

-De nada, Hija.

-Ahora tengo dos problemas, por desgracia.

-¿Y esos serían…?

-Deshacer este elefante de mochila… Y Trey, Mamá….

-Hum -Joni carraspeó a continuación- Mañana es Sábado, así que parte de tus tareas parten en esa mochila ¿De acuerdo, Lizzie?

-De acuerdo, Mamá -Lizzie suspiró aliviada, y de inmediato se puso pálida- ...Pero el idiota de Trey todavía debe estar afuera del Norfolk, esperándome… No irás a llamar a su madre ¿Verdad?

-No -Joni se pusó de pie, ya decidida- Tú ahora te pones el pijama y a dormir… Acabo de tener una mejor idea…

-¿Debo preocuparme, Mamá?

-En absoluto-Joni sonrió mientras salía de la habitación de su hija- Te salva que aquí no está tu padre. A él se le hubiera ocurrido algo parecido, pero muchísimo peor…

000

Comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, cuando un M-299 naval se detuvo del otro lado de la acera frente al Hotel Norfolk, con dos marinos de la SP a bordo. Medio escondido en la oscuridad entre dos luminarias, un muchacho esperaba algo con un gesto mezcla de impaciencia y desgana.

-¡Eh, tú!

¿Eh? -El muchacho se puso de pie en un salto, inquieto y algo atemorizado-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! ¡Tú, mequetrefe! ¿Eres por casualidad Trevor Statham, hijo del Capitán Statham que se va de traslado?

-Eh… Sí, soy yo…

-Te tengo un mensaje especial -El Marino, nada más ni nada menos que Cristoph Mueller, viejo conocido de Joni y del Jefe Steinhauser, sonrió por anticipado antes de soltar lo que traía entre los labios- Dice Mi Teniente Joanna Steinhauser, que pierdes el tiempo, que te vayas a casa, porque Lizzie Steinhauser no vendrá esta noche… ni ninguna otra en ninguna parte del mundo… ¡Te han cazado, chico! ¡Perdiste la presa! ¡Vete a casa antes que otra patrulla te encuentre y te suba hasta el lunes!

El Jeep partió casi a toda velocidad, de vuelta al cuartel SP justo a la entrada de la Escuela de Especialidades… Bastante más atrás y en la misma dirección, los pasos lentos y la cabeza gacha de Trevor Statham comenzaron a mojarse con la lluvia, una que caía cada vez con mayor fuerza…

FIN


End file.
